


Hwang Minhyun 101

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hwang Minhyun doesn't come with a manual.or,When Jisung and JR talk about Minhyun behind his back.





	Hwang Minhyun 101

                The topic was a bit unexpected. They chats sometimes. In group chats they have together or in personal chats. But never such an intimate topic. Basically just greetings, congratulations, or basic teases and banters. Never so serious. So when the topic of their mutual group mate came up, he can’t help but tenses up.

 **Yoon Jisung-hyung (MMO)**  
Jonghyuniii~  
(10.12 pm)

 **PLEDIS Kim Jonghyun NU’EST**  
Hey Jisung _hyung_.. what’s up _  
_ (10.15 pm)

  
**Yoon Jisung-hyung (MMO)**  
Hmm.. are you busy now?  
(10.15 pm)

 **PLEDIS Kim Jonghyun NU’EST**  
Not really. Just finished the schedules for today..  
Why?  
(10.15 pm)

 

 **Yoon Jisung-hyung (MMO)**  
Ah~ You’ve worked hard today too~  
(10.16 pm)

 **PLEDIS Kim Jonghyun NU’EST**  
ᄏᄏᄏ... Thank you hyung~  
(10.16 pm)

 **Yoon Jisung-hyung (MMO)**  
...  
(10.19 pm)

 **PLEDIS Kim Jonghyun NU’EST**  
Hyung? What is it?  
(10.19 pm)

 **Yoon Jisung-hyung (MMO)**  
Actually..  
can I call?  
(10.20 pm)

 **PLEDIS Kim Jonghyun NU’EST**  
Hm?  
Sure..  
Did something happened?  
(10.21 pm)

 **Yoon Jisung-hyung (MMO)**  
Nothing to worry about..  
It’s just..  
(10.21 pm)

 **PLEDIS Kim Jonghyun NU’EST**  
Is everyone okay?  
(10.21 pm)

 **Yoon Jisung-hyung (MMO)**  
Yeah of course~  
(10.21 pm)

 **PLEDIS Kim Jonghyun NU’EST**  
Is Minhyun okay?  
(10.22 pm)

 **Yoon Jisung-hyung (MMO)**  
He’s...  
He’s okay. He’s fine..  
He’s.. He’s perfect..  
(10.22 pm)

 **PLEDIS Kim Jonghyun NU’EST**  
I sense a but coming..  
(10.22 pm)

 **Yoon Jisung-hyung (MMO)**  
But..  
(10.23 pm)

 **PLEDIS Kim Jonghyun NU’EST**  
But?  
(10.23 pm)

 **Yoon Jisung-hyung (MMO)**  
Have you ever think maybe,  
just maybe..  
Minhyuni is too perfect?  
(10.24 pm)

 **PLEDIS Kim Jonghyun NU’EST**  
What?  
Where’s this came from?  
(10.24 pm)

 **Yoon Jisung-hyung (MMO)**  
It’s just...  
(10.25 pm)

 **PLEDIS Kim Jonghyun NU’EST**  
Hyung.. Just call me.  
(10.25 pm)

 

                The call came minutes later..

                “Hello..” Jonghyun answers.

                “Yes, hello. Hai. Sorry, I was just managed to get out..” says Jisung on the line. Jonghyun raises his eyebrows in question.

                “Is there any reason why you need to be alone?” he asks.

                “Huh.. no. Not really. It’s just, I don’t wanna get interrupted.”

                “Hmm.. okay~”

                “Yeah..” is that nervous that Jonghyun sense in Jisung’s voice?

                “So.. Minyeoni? And _no_. Before we go any further, the answer for your earlier question is a _no_ , I don’t think Minyeoni is _that_ perfect. Don’t get me wrong. I love him with all my heart. _Don’t tell him that_. But.. he could be troublesome you know, sometimes...” Jonghyun explains lengthly with a subtle mockery on the person in talks. Jonghyun is not sure weather Jisung catches that, but is relieved when Jisung giggles.

                “Really? Troublesome? I hope he is that troublesome with me..” Jisung responds.

                “He’s not troublesome enough for you??” Jonghyun asks back, but the image of 9 other person living under the WannaOne roof bring him a certain realizations, “Ah well, if you compare with other kids...”

                “Exactly! You know what I mean right?” Jisung sounds a bit too excited as if he just received the confirmation that he needs. Jonghyun humms. He’s not sure he can compare his knowledge about the rest of WannaOne members with Jisung’s, except for one particular Hwang Minhyun. But according to the episodes of WannaOne GO that he enjoys every week at home with the other three, he can imagine them being quiet... _handfull_.

                “They are active fellas.” Jonghyun answers with fond smile that he knows Jisung can’t see. But maybe it was implied in his words.

                “They are!! Oh my god!” Jisung gasped bring Jonghyun into chuckles. He can imagine the exaggerating expression on Jisung’s face as he said his words.

                “So I suppose it’s a good thing Minyeoni is not _that_  troublesome, right?” Jonghyun bring back the main topic.

                “Well, yeah. I mean, of course!! I don’t know what we’ll become without Minhyun! Bless him!” Jisung answers. Jonghyun smiles proudly as if somebody just compliment his own son.

                “That’s Minyeoni for you.. Then, what’s the problem?” Jonghyun asks again.

                “It’s just.. He does everything so perfectly. He wakes up early and always helps me wakes the others up. Clean him self and also the others _really_ well. He remembers all the schedules and does everything diligently. He leads the younger patiently and dots on them alot. He’s funny. God, he’s hillarious! He can’t cook but he knows that so he tries his best not to possibly accidentally poison the rest of us. He never complains, sure he nags alot.. but his nags put everything in order. Something that I can’t do. He knows how to take care of him self. He’s so composed all the time!!” if Jonghyun doesn’t know any better, he would think Jisung is falling in love and completely whipped. But he knows that is not the case, but he teases the older anyway.

                “Hyung are you perhaps fall in love with Hwang Minhyun?” Jonghyun can’t help his smirks.

                “Oh god! If I’m into men I probably would! I totally get it why girls, or even boys, swoon over him!” Jisung answers with giggles. Jonghyun follows.

                “You’re so whipped!” he says.

                “Well I maybe am if his whole behavior doesn’t worry me instead..” Jisung mumbles his answer. But Jonghyun catches every word perfectly.

                “What to worry about?” Jonghyun thinks he can start to see where this is going.

                “Jonghyun...” Jisung calls.

                “Hmm?”

                “How do you take care of Hwang Minhyun?”

                Jonghyun smiles meaningfully. He understands the problem in hand perfectly.

 

* * *

 

 

                Jonghyun never asks to be the leader. It just happened to be that way. Everything just fell into his shoulder and he feels like there is no way he should say no. He can’t afford to say no. At first there were only 2 of them, but then 2 became 3, and 3 became 4 and with time, the group grows larger and larger.  
                When the company finally decided that he was going to be the leader of 5, it would be a lie if he said he’s not relieved that it's not such a big number. It’s only 5. But along with that, he also knew the responsibility would be 2, 3 times bigger than before. After all, leading a debuted group definitely not the same with a leading a bunch of trainees.  
                It’s stressful at times, he must admits. Whenever he felt he can’t deal with it anymore, he would call his father. But typical, his father answers would always be the same.

                _”If you’re not the leader, then who is? If you don’t wanna lead, then what are you gonna do?”_

The words stung. He couldn’t help but sulked after each session. Why his father couldn’t be more comforting. But alas. Father always right. He knows his father is right. So even annoyed, he sucked it up and live on with his title.

It never gets easier. Not really. But he thinks, he does get better at it. Plus.. he’s not alone. He never is. He always has Hwang Minhyun with him.

When he ran out of way make Aron- _hyung_ ’s home sickness disappear, he can always count on Hwang Minhyun to distract him.

When he can’t bring Baekho out of his dream land, or when he doesn’t know how to deal with his sulks each morning, he can always trust Hwang Minhyun to deal with it instead of him.

When he was too tired and exhausted to cheer Ren up and brighten up his mood, Hwang Minhyun and his ball of sunshine will do it for him.

And when he doubts him self as the existence of their group shrink little by little, Hwang Minhyun will be there and strengthen his grip.

But he is, after all, their leader. And it is only natural that wants to be needed. So what does Hwang Minhyun need from him? He can’t figure that out by him self...

So one night, after their annual drink out which always followed by a mass cry, he did the thinkable and ask Minhyun directly. The answer was simple..

_**“Stay..”** _

So he did. Does. Will do.     

               

* * *

 

 

                “Jonghyun??” Jisung’s voice bring him back to present day.  
                “Jonghyun, you’re still there??” the voice calls again. He startles.

                “Yes _hyung_. Sorry.. I just. Fell into deep thoughts...” he answers, a bit embarrassed.

                “Is everything okay? Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry...” Jisung sounds worried. Jonghyun smiles.

                “No _hyung_. It’s not like that. I mean.. there’s nothing wrong..” he says, “As the matter of fact, I completely understand where your concern came from.”

                “You do?”

                “I do..”

                “So how?”

                “Nothing.”

                “Nothing? But that’s exactly what I’ve been doing since the beginning. I do nothing for him. There’s nothing I can do for him. He needs nothing.”

                “No _hyung_. He doesn’t need nothing. He needs you. He needs you to _stay_.”

                “Well it’s not like I’m going anywhere...”

                “So let him know. Let him know that you’re there. You can’t stop his caring nature. So let him be. Let him do what he does best. He wants to drown you with hugs? Hug him back. He wants to pat your hair and tell you that you’re the cutest human being in the world? Pat him back. Tell him he’s handsome and cool. He wants to sings 24/7? Let him. Ask him to sing your favorite songs even. Tell him he sings well even when it’s time for bed. He wants to talk non stop and just being noisy? Just shove his favorite foods to his mouth to shut him up. He knows how to cheer him self up. When he drowns in his books with his earphone on, leave him alone until he’s bored and gets back to bothering you... Based on my 7, 8 years experience.. I think the best way to take care of Hwang Minhyun is by accepting his affections and not leaving it in cold.” Jonghyun sigh after his long explanation. He explains well didn’t he?

                “Wow..” Jisung finally sounds..

                “What?”

                “If I don’t know any better, Kim Jonghyun, I would say you’re the one who is whipped..” Jisung says with a laugh.

                “Shut up hyung! I learned it the hard way!!” Jonghyun responds quickly  as he felt his face grow warmer.

                “How did you found out??” Jisung asks.

                “I didn’t.” Jonghyun answers, “I asked him once what I can do for him but he just asked me to stay. So I... just.. I don’t know. Never leave, I guess..”

                “That’s nice..” Jisung says sofly. Jonghyun can hear a smile in his words.

                “I don’t know if that’s answer you question though, _hyung_..”

                “It does Jonghyun-ah~ I don’t know if I can do it like you do, but I’ll try my best.”

                “Just you being you is also enough, _hyung_. I think...”

                “Thank you Jonghyun-ah...”

               

                As he hangs up the phone, Jonghyun makes a mental note in his head. He promises, no matter how burdensome Hwang Minhyun’s clinginess has grown later when he’s finally back, he will accept it wholeheartedly and return the affections equally if not more.

He’s not sure anyone can beat Minhyun in that area though..

 

**Author's Note:**

> D-363


End file.
